You Deserve The Stars
by Hisa-Ai
Summary: "Would you want a shadowhunter wedding?" Magnus asked then. "We've… never really talked about marriage before," Alec replied, sheepish, cheeks tinted in an endearing way that was all the more illuminated by the glow of the candlelight.


_You Deserve The Stars_

* * *

*.*.*.*.*

Alexander deserved the _stars._ More than that, he deserved the moon and all the planets in existence as well. But Magnus would start with the stars; they were as good a place as any.

The shadowhunter had given up his very mortality for Magnus, after all, had jumped at the first chance he was offered to join Magnus in facing forever headfirst. And Magnus could never thank him enough for that, though he knew that Alec neither required nor wanted any thanks; he had done it as much for himself as he had for Magnus, after all. And now Magnus never had to lose Alec, and Alec never had to live with the knowledge that he would have to leave Magnus, would get to stay with him forever more instead.

And life was _bliss_ with that, truly. Their relationship was lighter, somehow, without that fear and anxiety hanging over them at a distance. There was still much to fear, to worry about—such was life, after all—but at least there wasn't _that_ , at least they could focus _that_ time and energy elsewhere now.

But there was still something missing from their lives, and Magnus really _did_ have the damndest time putting his finger on what it was. He and Alexander were both immortal, they were both happy, in love, Alec had finally moved in and they spent most of their free time in domestic bliss, stupidly and disgustingly in love and continuing to fall even deeper with every second of every minute of every hour of every day. They had their friends and family, who were all still alive and well—for now—Alec was killing it as Head of The Institute, Magnus was helping his people once again in any and every way that he could as the High Warlock of Brooklyn...

Life had never been better, truly. So just what was it that they were missing?

Perhaps that feeling was Magnus simply being unable to accept just how _**perfect**_ things were? Was him waiting for the other shoe to drop, as it usually did?

(Some part of him knew even _that_ wasn't what it was, but, well, it was the best answer he could come up with for now, so it would simply have to do.)

*.*.*.*.*

"Did you hear the good news?" Alexander asked one night around his toothbrush when Magnus walked into the bathroom where he was readying himself for bed and awaiting the warlock to come home to join him.

Magnus had been out with clients all day, and had been looking forward to nothing more than coming home and crawling into bed with Alexander; the shadowhunter's cuddling was the _perfect_ cure for everything that ailed the warlock. And when he'd found Alec in the bathroom, he'd wasted no time in making a beeline for him, arms wrapping around his waist where he was standing in front of the sink, mirror fogged up save for a circle he had cleared off with his hand to better see to tousle his still wet hair, and brush his teeth. Magnus nuzzled his nose into Alec's bare neck, took in the smell of him and his deflect rune; he smelled like that shampoo of Magnus' that he so loved and his own minty body wash; perfectly amazing, and perfectly Alexander.

Magnus hadn't even had the chance to properly kiss the other yet, but he could stay like this for the rest of the night anyway, he thought, his body pressed tightly against Alec's bare skin.

( _Magnus was in_ _ **heaven**_ _.)_

"Does me coming home to you wet and half naked count as good news?" he finally murmured when he replied at all.

Alec chuckled, leaned over to spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and rinse quickly, toothbrush cleaned off and placed back next to Magnus' shortly as well. He spun around in Magnus' embrace then, catching him in a tight hug that Magnus was thankful for. He pressed a kiss to the side of Magnus' head as well, and they stood like that for some countless seconds, breathing in each other and simply reveling in the contact and comfort that was so very much so needed when they had been separated the entire day.

"Tell me the good news," Magnus said quietly after some time, when he had decided the silence had had its fill of space and it was time to hear Alexander's voice again instead.

"Luke proposed," Alec whispered, and Magnus could _hear_ the smile in Alec's voice at that just as he felt one tugging itself into place on his own face. Lucian was a good man, loyal and brave and just, he might have been a werewolf, but he was still very much so a shadowhunter through and through. But more than that, he made Maryse _happy_ , so Alec, and the other Lightwood children, Jace included, approved, had approved from the beginning and had indeed been waiting on the day they would hear of such an event taking place.

( _It was about time.)_

"I assume Maryse said yes?" Magnus ventured.

"Of course, otherwise it wouldn't exactly be _good_ news, now would it?"

"It would be if we were trying to get rid of Lucian," Magnus tsk'ed teasingly, earning himself a playful squeeze from Alec in return. "That's wonderful news, darling," he added softly then, sincerely.

"Isn't it? I can't wait to welcome him and Clary into the family," Alec sighed, blissful.

And Magnus felt his something tugging at his heart then; his Alexander being _so happy_ for his mother made Magnus so fucking happy in turn himself. Alec _deserved_ all the happiness in the world, and Maryse being happy made Alec happy, so _she_ deserved all the happiness in the world as well.

But there was something else bothering him, he knew, struck with realization at Alec's comment about welcoming Lucian, and by extension Clary, into the family. He knew, then, that _he_ had always expected to be the first downworlder to become part of the Lightwood family. Lucian was a good man, and Magnus was happy that he and Maryse were going to be married...

But Magnus had always thought _he_ would marry Alec before anyone else close to them was married, had always thought _he_ would have proposed by now—or Alec, of course, but more than anything, Magnus had always seen himself proposing to Alec rather than the other way around—and he would have already _officially_ been part of the family that Lucian was becoming part of. Magnus knew everyone already considered him family in the same way Luke considered Clary and Simon family, and in the way that they would be accepted into the Lightwoods as such, but, well, there was a difference, Magnus thought, between being accepted as part of a family and _being_ family, and Magnus… he had thought he would have _been_ family by now.

 _That_ was what was missing, he realized then, _that_ was what he was waiting for, what would make their lives **absolutely** perfect.

" _And_ Simon," Magnus added, "can't forget about Luke's _son_ , Alec; you're going to have another brother soon enough," he teased, eliciting a playful groan from Alec, realizing as he did that Simon was going to be yet _another_ downworlder joining the family before Magnus did.

Wasn't that just _**great**_.

"Come on," Alec said then, giving Magus another squeeze before he pulled back from the hug to greet Magus with a proper kiss finally.

 _That_. He had been missing _that_ too, he thought to himself, sighing and pressing into the kiss; _**that**_ never got old or tiring.

"Let's get you ready for bed, hm?" Alec finished softly when they pulled apart after some moments.

"Of course," Magnus replied, deciding to try to push thoughts of nuptials out of his head for the night to just be here with Alec in the way he'd been looking forward to all day.

He could worry and fret and stew the next day.

*.*.*.*.*

Magnus cancelled all of his client meetings the following morning. _After_ Alexander left for the institute with a kiss to Magnus' lips, of course; the shadowhunter didn't _need_ to know that he had other plans for the day, lest he grow suspicious or catch on.

And it _did_ take all day for him to get everything in order, and not a moment longer or shorter. He had an outfit to pick out, ring to buy, flowers to get, menu to plan, ambiance to orchestrate, speech to plan out…

He thought, in the back of his mind, about telling the Lightwoods, asking their permission to ask for Alec's hand like the gentleman he had raised himself up to be. But then, that would take the specialness out of all this; this proposal was _just_ for him and Alec, and telling other people of his plans when they didn't need to know until it was over and done with would have been…

Well, it just wasn't what he wanted, and he was sure Alec would have agreed with him, so he wasn't terribly worried about not asking or telling anyone about it. Besides, they were all still celebrating _Maryse's_ engagement, and Magnus knew as well a he knew anything that Alec wouldn't want to take the spotlight off his mother too soon.

This special moment was _just_ for them, and Magnus was going to make sure it was as special as it could possibly be.

*.*.*.*.*

Alexander _actually_ came home on time that evening, for a change. Which was just as well, Magnus had made sure everything was prepared and ready by the time Alec was _supposed_ to be home, just in case he was actually able to escape the Institute on time for a change; it would have been—and clearly _was—just_ Magnus' luck that he get home when he was supposed to on this night, and the last thing he wanted was for something to not be ready. Everything needed to be _perfect_ for his Alexander; he really and truly _did_ deserve as much.

As such, Magnus was sitting perched on a chair within sight of the front door with a drink in hand when Alec walked in the door, and the shadowhunter smiled wide when he saw the warlock, that sweet, sincere smile that he reserved _just_ for Magnus; his heart always _did_ flutter when he saw it, and he was reminded—as though he really needed it—just why he wanted to spend forever with Alexander, why he wanted to marry him, had _always_ wanted to marry him.

"Well hello there," Alec greeted, eyes trailing over Magnus in an appreciative manner, taking in everything from his suit to his hair to his makeup; he had made sure he had dressed like he wanted to marry Alec without being _too_ terribly obvious about it, just for the occasion.

"Hello yourself," Magnus replied, taking a sip of his drink, watching Alec over the top of his glass as he did; he recognized that look on Alec's face, the look of desire and lust, and he could _tell_ Alec was debating whether it was worth it to rip the suit off of Magnus and have him right there in the living room or not. He was trying to work out if there was a reason for the suit to stay on or not.

And Magnus was starting to wonder if he actually _needed_ to be dressed to do this or not.

He sat his drink down on the end table near him then, rose gracefully and made his way over to Alec, who gratefully accepted Magnus' embrace, pressing kisses to each other's lips, all hands and pecks for a moment that eased Magnus' nerves in a way that Alec would understand sooner rather than later.

"What's the occasion?" Alec murmured with a hoarse voice, fingers brushing against the side of Magnus' face absently.

"We're having dinner," Magnus replied simply.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"No, I've… prepared dinner for us; it's out on the balcony, but I figured it doesn't hurt to dress up every once in a while. I _do_ enjoy undressing you all the more when you're in a suit, you know; taking that tie off you is almost like unwrapping a present..." Magnus teased, fingers sliding up and down Alec' body with a teasing, feather-light touch that he felt Alec shiver under.

"Far be it from _me_ to derail your plans for our evening," Alec replied then, cupping Magnus' cheek. "Let me just go get changed and then I'll join you. I can't wait to see what you have planned for us," he added, leaning in to press another lingering kiss to Magnus' lips before he was pulling back to retreat to the bedroom, leaving Magnus with his racing heart and thoughts once again.

*.*.*.*.*

It took Alec all of five minutes to change into a suit Magnus had already oh so helpfully laid out on their bed for him before he was joining Magnus out on the balcony where their evening was laid out perfectly for them. He had cleared out the furniture—and cats—that had already been out there and replaced it with a single table in the center of it all with their dinner sitting waiting; there was a white tablecloth, a vase of flowers in the center of it, and candles all around, floating in air, sitting on the banister, the table, the ground…

Above them, there was a beautiful evening sky, complete with a full moon and more stars than they could ever actually realistically see in New York that held a _very_ special message in them. A glamour had never been so useful. It was so simple, yet so beautiful; everything Alec deserved and yet _still_ not enough. Never enough, not for _his_ Alexander.

"Wow," Alec had said, freezing in the doorway, breath catching in his throat, and Magnus could see the stars themselves in Alec's eyes and knew he had made the right decision in his decorating plans.

( _God, just wait until Alec saw what_ _ **else**_ _Magnus had planned.)_

They'd moved onto dinner shortly after, talking about their days, about Maryse and Lucian and how happy they were and how news had already spread throughout the Institute, and they were planning a traditional mundane wedding and it broke Alec's _heart_ that his mother couldn't have a shadowhunter wedding, but she had assured him that she had already had one of those, and her and Luke would much prefer to do things on their own terms, and if that meant doing it the mundane way… then so be it.

"Would _you_ want a shadowhunter wedding?" Magnus asked then, evenly, calmly, taking a bite of his food after the fact to keep himself from giving away anything else, though he worried that even _that_ question was giving too much away.

Alec chewed his own food in thought for a moment, washed it down with a sip of his drink. He seemed… caught off guard by the question, if the way his eyes had widened was anything to go by. Magnus' heart began to race all the more, and he wondered if Alec would catch on to his plans, now that he had said that; Alexander was a smart man, if anyone would be able to figure out that Magnus planned on proposing _before_ he _actually_ did it, it would be his Alexander.

"We've… never really talked about marriage before," Alec replied, sheepish, cheeks tinted in an endearing way that was all the more illuminated by the glow of the candlelight.

"We're talking about it _now_ ," Magnus replied softly, reaching a hand out to touch Alec's in a reassuring way.

Alec smiled at him, turned his hand over to thread their fingers together, as good of a reaction as Magnus could have hoped for, considering.

"I know you couldn't get the rune, but… I _would_ like a shadowhunter ceremony. Or the rune, if nothing else, I… would want you to draw the rune on me. I don't know what downworlders do, but… we could do whatever _you_ want, really, so long as I get the rune," Alec said, eyes hard and soft at the same time, and oh, how Magnus' heart _melted_ at that. Of course— _of course_ Alec would want the rune, of course that would be most important to him; he took so much pride in what he was, what he did, in their culture, their traditions. Having that rune… would probably mean the entire world and then some to Alec.

"I would be more than _honored_ to draw that rune on you, Alexander, when the day comes," Magnus said, nodding his head, tears already prickling at his eyes. At least the expression on Alec's face seemed to match, especially when he mentioned the rune, and they could share in that at least.

"What, ah… what _do_ Downworlders do, then?" Alec asked, clearing his throat and squeezing Magnus' hand with the question.

"Whatever we want," Magnus replied all too easily. "There isn't… some special ceremony or set of rules we all follow; whatever is in our hearts and those of our partners is what we do. I myself am privy to a mundane, church wedding, with a side of handfasting. But we can do whatever we want, tailor it to our tastes and desires; as long as I'm marrying _you…_ that would be the most important part to me," he finished softly, and he could already feel himself shifting mentally, getting ready to segway into the rest of his speech; this was the perfect opportunity to do it, after all, they were already on the subject, he wouldn't have to keep fretting and worrying and stressing, waiting for an awkward pause or try to force it in somewhere later in the evening. It would be perfect.

Things with Alexander always _were._

"Me, too," Alec replied. "I just… I love you; I don't think I would even _need_ the rune, if for some reason you didn't want to draw it on me, I just—"

"Alexander, don't be _ridiculous_ , **of course** I want to draw it on you, nothing would bring me more joy." Magnus interrupted sternly, soundly, he would draw the damned rune on Alec _without_ any other sort of ceremony at all, if need be. All he wanted was to marry Alec, to be able to call him his husband; that mattered so much more than some silly ceremony did.

Alec lit up all the more at those words, as though Magnus had just promised him the entire world with his declaration. And Magnus supposed he might as well have.

"I love you _**so much,"**_ Alec said softly then, voice cracking on the words; they were already such messes, Magnus thought then, what were they going to be like at the end of this night, when all was said and done?

"And I you," Magnus said, reaching his free hand across the table to cup Alec's face, stroke his cheek lovingly for a moment. This was… bliss. _Such_ bliss. Every moment with Alexander was, of course, but they really and truly did seem to just get better and better as time passed.

"And I…" Magnus continued, faltering on what he wanted to day. He'd had a whole speech planned out, had spent the whole day writing it out in his head, what he should say, what Alec deserved to hear, but looking in Alexander's eyes just like that, there on their balcony, candlelight illuminating their lovesick eyes and tears threatening to spill out from each of them at any moment… well, how could he be expected to remember much of anything at all just then? All he could seem to remember was his love for Alec, because that was the only thing that mattered.

Alec raised a hand to Magnus' on his face, gave it a reassuring squeeze as confusion and wonder lit up the back of his eyes. _Now_ he would grow suspicious, Magnus knew, _now_ he would start trying to piece things together, figure out where Magnus was going before he actually got there like the sneaky, smart Nephilim he was.

If he couldn't remember the speech… he might as well just wing it, he supposed. Alec would never have to know the difference.

"I've loved you since we first met, I think. The night you walked into my nightclub… I just _knew_ there was something about you, something I would never be able to shake even if I had wanted to, and I knew I would never be able to forgive myself for if I didn't pursue you. Even when you tried to make me go away, deny your feelings for me—"

"I was so _stupid_ ," Alec interrupted in a pained, frantic whisper, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Not stupid— _confused_ ," Magnus assured him gently. "And I knew you were confused, knew you needed someone to tell you it was okay, needed someone to understand you weren't stupid, and I waited. I knew you would come around eventually, knew you were starting to accept the truth of the situation… But then you had to go and try to get _married_ ," he said, the word falling from him in awe and surprise; he _**still**_ remembered how gutted he had felt when Alec had told him he was going to marry Lydia, the pain he'd felt in his very heart and soul. It was like he was never going to love again, which had seemed silly at the time, because what he and Alec had had _not_ been love just yet, but, well, it had still felt as much like heartbreak as anything.

"And the worst part was you were trying to get married to someone who wasn't _me_ ," he added, earning a snort of amusement from Alec. "But… you made it right. You _always_ make things right, and that's… just one of the any things that I love about you. Your sense of justice and loyalty and willingness to right as many wrongs as you possibly can. Your sincerity, determination, protectiveness, selflessness… Of all the Nephilim I've known in my long, long life, you're the one I've met who is _truly_ closest to being an angel that you do so descend from. And the fact that you would give up your mortality for me? To spend forever with me? To know that I have earned your love, of all people? There are so many who would be much more worthy of your love than I—"

"Stop it," Alec said, always interrupting when he heard something he didn't like. It _would_ figure that he would interrupt his own proposal, Magnus thought with a wry smile. "You're the only one in the entire universe, Magnus, who could _ever_ deserve my love. Hell, _I'm_ the lucky one here—what am I? Some shadowhunter who pushed you away every step of the way at the beginning; it's a wonder you didn't give up on me. But… that's what I love about you, you don't give up on the people you love, and I am _so_ fucking grateful that you love me, that you never gave up on me. I couldn't _bear_ the thought of ever having to make you give up on me, even by dying, I… Immortality was the _only_ actual option."

"I know," Magnus nodded. "I know. But I'm still… in awe, every day. You just have that effect on me, I guess. Like those stars," he said, nodding behind where Alec was sitting and the shadowhunter, true to his nature, turned around and looked at the sky above him, Magnus' plan finally back on track.

Not saying a word, Magnus raised a silent hand and shifted the glamour ever so slightly so that the stars Alec was looking at began to move and shift above them, and Magnus took the time it afforded him to grab the box from his front pocket and slide silently down to one knee next to Alec at the table, waiting and watching the stars continue to shift around and listening as Alec's breath caught in his throat when they _finally_ stilled and he read the message there.

 _(Will you marry me?)_

He whipped around to face Magnus, confusion written in his face when the warlock wasn't in his chair across from him like he had been a moment ago. He quickly shot his eyes around until they landed on Magnus near him, and his face _melted_.

( _Will you…?)_

" _Magnus…_ " he breathed, the sound making Magnus' heart pound in his chest suddenly; he'd been oddly calm between sinking to one knee and moving the stars around, but seeing that look on Alexander's face… _that_ sent his heart into overdrive.

( _Will you…?)_

" _Alexander_ ," Magnus began in response, popping the box open to reveal the silver band he'd chosen for the other sitting inside it. "You deserve… the stars, the moon, the sun… the universe, really. I would give you everything and then some, if I could, but I guess we'll start with the stars. Glamoured or not, you still deserve them. If I could move the _real_ stars to spell out what I want most in the world right now I would, but I'm afraid this is the best I can do," he said, apologetic.

Alec shook his head, and tears had already started to fall from his eyes, and _fuck_ , Magnus was going to lose the fight against his own at this rate.

( _Marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me)_

"It's… it's _perfect_ , Magnus," he breathed. "God, it's… absolutely _perfect_ ," he promised again, reaching a hand out to brush Magnus' cheek.

"You deserve nothing less," Magnus said. "And I _know_ we've already promised each other forever, but I would like to make it a tad more official, if you wouldn't mind. With a proper wedding and reception, with your rune, and all our friends and family, and a glorious honeymoon somewhere far away where we can just… get lost in each other for days upon weeks. Will you allow me that? Will you marry me, Alexander Lightwood? Will you marry me and let me spend forever with you in every possible way that I can?" he asked, and now the tears had finally started to fall from his own eyes as well, though he did his best to ignore them as he awaited Alec's answer, never for one moment expecting anything other than a yes, of course, but, tell that to his nerves.

( _Will you marry me?)_

"Magnus Bane," Alec began slowly, softly, sliding from his chair to kneel on the ground in front of Magnus. "You literally spelled out _will you marry me_ with the fucking stars—do you _really_ think I could ever even _think_ of saying no to someone so amazing?" he asked, leaning in to press a kiss to Magnus' lips that he could barely find it in him o return. That hadn't been a yes, his nerves screamed, while his heart knew that it very much so was.

"Yes," he uttered when he pulled back, wiping away Magnus' tears as he did. "Yes, of course I will marry you, Magnus. Nothing would make me happier," he whispered, leaning back in to kiss Magnus again, and this time Magnus could relax into the kiss, knowing that Alec was now his fiance, that they could start planning their wedding, that they would be husbands in the near future now rather than at _some point_ or _eventually_.

"I'm so happy," Magnus muttered when they pulled away, tears still falling from his eyes, and Alec let out a sob himself at that; making the happy ache in Magnus' chest all the worse at the sight. He had never thought that the sight of his dear Alexander crying would ever make him.

"Me too," Alec whispered, voice rough.

Magnus realized, when he lifted a hand to wipe at Alec's eyes, that he was still holding the ring in his hands. Which was just as well, of course, but it was _Alec's_ ring and its rightful place was on his finger, now that he knew it existed, now that it had served its purpose and held so much weight and such an amazing memory.

Alec must have realized Magnus' intentions in the same moment that Magnus considered it, because he was offering the warlock his left hand without an ounce of hesitation then, and Magnus took the ring out of the box and slid it onto his ring finger. It fit him _perfectly_ , of course, and Alec let out another sob as he looked down at it, Magnus slowly and softly stroking his hand as they both admired the sight of it there. Now it was real. It was so god damn _real_ and _amazing._

"Now I have to try to find _you_ a ring to compete with all the others you already wear," Alec teased, smile still on his face as he kept his eyes down on their hands.

"Angel, any ring from _you_ will outshine every other piece of jewelry I could ever _possibly_ wear," Magnus assured the other softly, squeezing his hand. "Now then," he cleared his throat, trying to hide the traces of the fact that he'd been sobbing not ten seconds ago. "Not that I _don't_ love being down here with you, but my knee is _killing_ me, and we still have dessert to get to, so, do you mind helping me up?"

Alec let out a laugh at that, and rose to his feet without a word, pulling Magnus up with him and then bringing him close to his chest for a hug that Magnus sighed into, feeling so loved, and so happy, and so at peace as Alec held him in his arms.

Perhaps _now_ he could fully enjoy the rest of his evening with Alexander without the anxiety and worry concerning his Big Question hanging over him and weighing heavy on his chest. They would worry about rings and details and breaking the news without taking the attention off of Maryse and Lucian later. For the rest of the night, they would simply enjoy the news just the two of them, and be happy. God, they could just be _happy,_ and together, and in love, and engaged, and alone, and it would be _far_ more than just enough. For now and forever.

*.*.*.*.*


End file.
